hidden inside
by moonlitcat
Summary: Naruto comes from the streets. He is the orphan son of two serial killers. Treated with hate and fear he decided to prove himself to the Gated city of Konaha. With the help of his little voice. Gaara was the son of the Kage. He was born to wealth and riches. Treated with hate contempt and fear he hides behind the anger and violence of the beast inside. AU Yaoi
1. Prolouge

_**There are people out there who have more then one person in their heads. It is called Multiple personality disorder. This is a story dedicated to the struggles they go through and the hardships they must conquer.**_

_**~Moonlitcat~**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

People and things happen in ones life that no one could ever imagine. Struggles and hardships appear. And as I have found, and what my lover has always told me, was that for each hardship and struggle I conquer, a silver lining is just around the corner.

XXxXxXxXx

**10 years ago: Gaara**

As my father's fists rain down upon my back and sides I wonder what I did to deserve this. He calls me a monster, a demon. That I killed my mother at birth and that I caused my Uncles Death as well.

_My fault, all my fault._

I try to hide my head and protect my stomach at the same time as blows fall upon my six year old body.

_I wish to hide so that I wouldn't have to feel. I no longer wish to live. _The screams I wish to yell, do not leave my sobbing lips.

_**So why don't you let me take control.**_ The voice echoes through my head. It is deep and dog like.

_What? Who is that! _I silently scream.

_**I am Shikaku. I will protect you. Sleep. Just rest.**_ His voice lulls me to sleep. It is dark and comforting. For the first time I let the world and its pain fade away.

Soon I am dead to the world.

XXxXxXxXx

When I wake up I am alone in my room. My knuckles are cut and covered with blood. And I taste blood in my mouth. As I stare memories that weren't mine flash behind my eyes.

_Shikaku opened his eyes and grinned sadistically at the man who dared hurt him and his host. The grin is enough to stop the man and unsettle him at the same time. "What's wrong Demon? Had enough now?" the man who Gaara calls Father tries to gain control of the situation. "Yes, I have had enough." The voice that came from the boy's mouth was dark. It sent fearful shivers down the man's spine. "Well to bad" he comes at the boy, fists poised to strike, when his face is struck. Hits came at him, unnaturally strong and fast. Nails ripped into his skin. Teeth bit into his neck. The man finally throws the boy's body off his own. "Hurt us again and I will kill you." The Shikaku rasped out. The Father could only nod before running out of the room. _

I stared in horror at my hands. So much violence.

_**You're welcome. Whenever you need me I will be there. Count on it. **_The voice fades away.

I had never felt as safe as I did at that moment I was sure that my life was finally looking up.

XXxXxXxXx

**Same time: Naruto**

I ran down alley ways and around trash piles. The shouts and thumping of feet behind me, a constant noise in an otherwise silent night. Shouts of demon and murderer follow my every move. The few homeless roaming the streets hurriedly look away with fear in their eyes.

I ran around a corner…and crashed into a bulky chest. Looking up I met the gaze of one of the cities masked protectors. The night protectors were called Ne, and the day was called Anbu. All of them wore black and an animal mask. The Ne mask was different because of the crescent moon on the forehead.

I could only gasp before a fist came down upon my head. Dazed I dropped to the ground. When I looked up I was surrounded and the Ne was gone.

Right away I was being punched and kick. Cut by knives forks or anything else they could find. Screams were heard. Shouts and words fell from their lips that hurt more than the abuse on my body.

"Freak"

"Murderer"

"Monster"

"You raped and killed my daughter."

"You killed my wife."

"You destroyed my parents' lives and led them to suicide."

I couldn't take it. What have I done to deserve this? What right did these… people have to harm me like this?

Rage filled my mind by blood pumped furiously through my veins. Red covered my vision. _I will destroy them for this!_

Suddenly I noticed that I was being held down as someone, a girl, came at me with a knife. She cut deeply six times into my face; giving me permanent whiskers. When she moved away another man took her place. My shirt was ripped off and I was branded on my stomach with a large spiraled design branding iron. My skin had not even finished burning and bleeding, before some one used a tattoo gun to fill in the brand.

Once they were finished my battered body was flipped over and the rest of my clothes removed.

_Oh hell no! They were NOT doing this to me__! _I started to thrash around. This was one thing they were not going to do to me. I would not let it.

_**Take my strength and make them pay kit.**_ The voice rumbled and purred in my mind. I didn't know who or what this was, but one thing I knew, it was giving me the strength to protect myself.

_How?_ I thought back.

_**Let the rage fill you, and when it explodes… attack.**_

I listened to what he said. The rage filled me until I could hardly stand it. My senses sharpened and suddenly strength filled my limbs.

I attacked swiftly. Using surprise to knock out all I can. When I was down, 15 people littered the street. I could only stare at my accomplishment. I wondered if I could do that without the help from the voice.

_**I am proud of you kit.**_

_Thanks_ I whisper. _What's your name by the way? _

_**You're welcome. And my name is Kyuubi, kit. I am your strength. **_

_Will I ever be able to do this on my own?_

_**Maybe. With a lot, and I mean a lot of hard work.**_

I pondered the words of Kyuubi. I relised that for the first time I was proud of myself and someone else was as well. I loved the feeling. With that I decided to be the best I can be to make everyone proud of me.

I mean, tomorrow was another day. Why not live it to the fullest.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz*A=BCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Moonlitcat: well that's it.

Naruto: wait, why am I different than Gaara?

Gaara: yes I was wondering that as well. * glares *

Moonlitcat: =^-^= well you see… you know what I don't have to tell you. This is my story. MINE I say. And like what I say….goes *voice fades out due to furious Gaara glare*

Gaara…

Moonlitcat: any way. Review. I love to read them. Also I have ADD. So my stories will jump around. Sorry for inconvenient updates. I will get meds for that sometime this year! :p


	2. Gaara's story

**Moonlitcat: Hello again! This is the SECOND CHAPTER! I can't wait!**

**Gaara: …**

**Naruto: YAY! I'm I going to fight again. Maybe now I'm an awesome fighter. Or the leader of the village. SSSSSssssssssoooooooooooo what about ME!**

**Moonlitcat: sorry this is Gaara's chapter.**

**Gaara….. *smug smirk at Naruto***

**Naruto: *sobbing in corner***

**Moonlitcat: …Anyways… on with the story!**

_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ_

**Gaara: Flash over years**

I thought I was safe with my father out of the picture. Instead it got so much worse.

My father is the leader of the combined cities of Konaha and Suna. Years ago a plague ravaged the land. Few areas were left with fresh healthy water or food source. There were originally 9 cities. Seven in a circle and two in the middle of the seven. The villages were Village of the leaf (Konaha) Village of the Mist, Village of the Cloud, Village of the Sand (Suna), Village of the Rock, Village of the Sound, Village of the Rain, Village of the Waterfall, and Village of the Grass. Each village is protected by a great wall. The two villages in the middle of the circle were Suna and Konaha. Konaha's resources and money were failing so they surrendered to the bigger and richer Suna to save its inhabitants; Suna had access to more water than Konaha. It was my great something or another grandfather who made the deal. A wall circles the two combined cities. The people separated into three categories. Lower, upper, and middle class. The lower were the middle and lower of Konaha and still resided in the old city. The middle class were the upper class from Konaha and the lower of Suna; they made homes in between the original cities. The upper class was the middle and upper class of what was Suna and still lived there. The mixed people of Konaha and Suna made an academy were all inhabitants go to outside of what once was Suna. My father decided to put out the word that I was a killer. Someone to be feared. Some people leaved me alone while others tried to get rid of the monster…me. My own father sent assassins after me. In response Shikaku was let out more and more. When he was not out I never slept. I had thick dark circles under my eyes. By the time I was ten I'd killed 20 people, permanently handicapped 80, and severely traumatized a hundred kids. I soon started to attack anyone who came near. I cared little for who I was hurting or why. I just knew that all who came close would hurt me. Soon I even stopped feeling. I grew up and people feared me. As time passed I was left to my own devices. I even got a tattoo for my 16th birthday. It was the kanji for love, in blood red ink on my forehead.

XXxXxXxXx

I was wearing red and black skinny jeans, with black Convers (AN: spelling.) for shoes, and a black leather studded belt. My shirt was a blood red dress shirt. I had two piercing in my left lobe and an ear cuff in my fight. My teal colored eyes were surrounded by black rings; a product of sleepless nights and eyeliner. My wild scarlet hair moved with non-existent wind. I had a brown over-the-shoulder bag for my school stuff. I looked up at the Academy. It is four dismal buildings completely grey and boring. They are next to each other creating a square. The first three buildings are for ages 7-14. Each floor holds a grade. So that is seven floors not counting the ground floor. These buildings are separated by class. The fourth building is for ages 15-21. All classes are mixed because this building are were the series ones learn. The ones who wish to get good jobs. There is hardly any lower class there. As I walk onto the school property people automatically step out of my way. Fearful glances are thrown at me. Few people even had the guts to glare hatefully at me as well. Halfway up the walk way a man stepped in front of me. He had long pale blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. The fringe covered one eye over a head band showing the gang he was a part of; black with read clouds, the Atkatsuki. He wore black nail polish and on his palms were mouth tattoos. Is clothes were pressed black slacks and a red shirt with black vest. His eyes were cold as ice. The man looked pretty….and dangerous. "Want to fight, UN" the man grunted out with a bored monotone. "…." I ignored him as I continued on my way. He was not worth my time. "HEY! Don't walk away from me, UN" He yelled slash grunted. With that he attacked me. He punched and kicked at me, trying to land a hit. I didn't let him. I, unlike Shikaku, didn't like causing serious harm to weaklings. It wasn't until he threw some sort of clay at me, which exploded, that I got serious. I started to attack him. Hitting and scratching. There was no order to my style. I just tried to make him bleed. The blood lust that I shared with Shikaku bled into me. _Make him bleed Gaara. Feast on his blood and flesh. _The voice whispered in my mind. I grabbed him and sunk my teeth into his neck. He in turn screamed and threw me off of him. I felt so alive. In ways I only could when the LUST had overtaken me.

Suddenly there was a loud bang…pain….and then…..darkness.

XXxXxXxXx

When I woke up I was standing in front of the school…alone. There was blood on and all round me. Foreign memories once more flashed through my mind.

_Shikaku looked around after he stood up. They'd fallen to there knees when that…BITCH…put the explosive on Gaara's head. He looked over at the frightened weakling and… grinned. Running over to him, Shikaku started to beat the crap out of him. Pulling out a blade, Shikaku carved into the Man's flesh. Blood fell in rivulets and dropped into a puddle on the ground. A sinister grin crossed Gaara's face as Shikaku finished with his work. Picking the fallen man up by his hair Shikaku whispered into his ear. "Don't ever come near us again." He dropped the broken man, grabbed his leg and broke it. He then proceeded to do the same to the other three limbs. Finished he cackled gleefully as someone came out to remove the unconscious body. He did a small little wave as everyone walked, some ran, away._

Gaara was thankful for Shikaku taking control. If he wasn't there he would have died.

_Thank you my friend. _My voice was monotone, even in my own mind.

_**Think nothing of it. I am your one and only friend. I am all you'll ever need. I will never leave you. In return you will never push me away…right? **_ Shikaku's voice was growling by the end. It frightened and made me feel safe at the same time. The feeling sent shivers down my spine.

_Of course, do you even have to ask? _I picked my bag which, I'd dropped in the fight, up. Slowly I made way over to the Gym. I needed a shower. I got messy while playing. At least the blood blended well with my clothes. As I walked to the gym I was unaware of the eyes that watched my back. I didn't know that my life was going to make a change, weather I wanted it to or not.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**Moonlitcat: SO what did you think? **

**Naruto: I think you made him sound like some demented kid. **

**Gaara: …*Stares*…**

**Moonlitcat: Awwww lave me alone! Meanies *grumbles and leaves* **

**Shadowcat: *stares unblinking at Naruto and Gaara* **

**Naruto: who are you?**

**Shadowcat:* still stares***

**Naruto: um…. Ok….*Runs behind Gaara* Gaara save me!**

**Gaara:*stare***

**Shadowcat:*Stares***

**Gaara: hello**

**Shadowcat: Hi. *turns to readers* Review *still not blinking***


	3. Naruto's story

**Moonlitcat: hello again! Now before the *looks around then whispers* weirdoes get here.**

**Shadowcat: *stares***

**Moonlitcat: OH! Peoples this is shadow. She basically makes all the…characters' personalities and outfits. She also doesn't talk much. Now YES that person at the end of chapter two is NARUTO! This is now his chapter**

**Naruto:*poofs out of nowhere* did someone say my name**

**Moonlitcat: NO! Shadow start the story**

**Gaara: *stares* what is going on here**

**Moonlitcat: NOTHING. HERE start the story!**

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

_**Naruto back-story: ten year flash by**_

For me… I guess you could say my life neither got any harder or easier. Everything is mostly just the same.

Now, how, about I give you a history lesson, my history.

My father was Minato Namikaze. He was the last Konoha future Hokage. The old man before him had chosen to surrender to Suna in order to save the villagers. My father didn't agree with that. And neither did my mother.

My mother was the beautiful Kushina Uzumaki. And she fell for the gorgeous blond heir. And married at 16, it was her undoing.

My father was filled with rage. And he was charismatic. He felt like he had been cheated. Slighted in some way. He blamed the village. His anger eventually ate him up until he did the unthinkable. He started to rape and kill the villagers. And my mother hopelessly followed after him; she was pregnant with me of course.

People blame me for their wrongdoings and are frightened of me because the day my father was executed, was the day I came into the world. He was 46 and had decided to attack a middle class family, the Hyugas. Well needless to say, he only managed to take out on man, the twin brother to the head of the Hyuga family, before the guards were on him.

He took out 50 men that day before he and an Anbu named White Fang took each other out.

I was raised by the old man, Jiji, until he died when I was four. After that there was no protection for me.

XXxXxXxXx

After the incident with the Kyuubi, I started to study. For the first time I had a purpose. I studied non-stop till I was 8. I found out I had a photographic memory. I read something I never forget. The whole time I was doing that I worked out. I watched the street fighters or the runners. I started to copy them as well.

Though my real training came with the observation of the Anbu and Ne. I soon got so good that they could never detect me and never catch me after a prank. After each fight I learned. A soon became faster and stronger than others and good at getting out of trouble.

I was nine when I started to look around. I mean really looked. I saw the despair on the villagers' faces, the pain, and the lost hope. I also looked at their actions. The children who still played around and the faces in that brief moment of joy.

I think that is when I stopped being the Namikaze brat; the demon and horror. I started to refer to my self as Uzumaki and decided to protect and bring joy to the villagers' life. This was my home. And I will become the HOKAGE!

XXxXxXxXx

Now after six years I can say I am liked by maybe half of the inhabitants of Konaha. Everyone, even those who like me always sigh and shake their heads at me when I say that I will become Hokage. I just say that I am already half way there.

Everyone smiles quicker and laughs a bit more. The Anbu and Ne stop to help a person in need and the streets are cleaning up. I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that no one wants to be out shone by a demon, but hey, it works.

"HEY Old Man! Can I have another two bowls of RAMEN!?" I scream. I am sitting at my favorite food stand in the WORLD! It's called _Ichiraku. The only foods here are the produce we grow and the fish we catch. The only thing we have in bulk is ramen. And I LOVE RAMEN!_

_"Ok Naruto" the old man chuckles as he serves up another bowl. This establishment is run by _Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. The two consider me as their favorite customer and have never viewed me in a negative light "soooo Naruto, you starting in building four, right?"

Two bowls are sat in front of me I automatically start to gobble it up. "Yeah….can….you….believe…..it. No one thought I could do it either!"

"Of course I believed you" I stare at the man in surprise. "You're our next Hokage aren't you?"

I smile widely at that. "You got it Old Man."

"Hey Naruto we're going to be Late! Hurry up." A friend of mine called Choji called out. Next to him were Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Sasuke. They are my best friends and the only ones from Lower class to make it into the Fourth Building.

Shikamaru is even smarter than me. He just knows and understands things. Wares I have to work hard to comprehend something. He's just too lazy to work for smarts. Shino, I think, is of average intelligence but doesn't talk much. Ino is the first female in 10 years to make it from Lower class. And that's only because of her rival Sakura. A girl who's married an upper class man. Kiba is a middle class boy who was disowned for associating with "trash". Lee is a weirdo with a bowl shaped hair cut and bushy brows.

And Sasuke, well Sasuke's family was eliminated because they tried to do a coup ten years ago. His brother was forced to kill him so that he, Sasuke, could live. Itachi is a man who when Sasuke was younger was really cold. Now… well best not to say.

"hn, hurry up Dobe"

"EH! TEME. I'm coming. Thanks for the meal old man." After paying my friends and I ran off towards school.

XXxXxXxXx

Right when we got there I was distracted by the loveliest eyes ever. They were a light Sea Foam green. The other thing I noticed was the scarlet red hair that swayed with a non-existent wind. His skin was pale and lick-able…._HOLD up. What am I thinking! _

The last thing I noticed was that he was giving a beat down to some blonde idiot. By the looks of things it would have been kinder to kill him.

I watched as the mystery man walked off. "Guys" I whispered "I think I'm in love."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**Moonlitcat: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How is that for a clifie. **

**Naruto: seriously… love at first site. Your so clichéd. **

**Gaara: I will have to agree with IT. **

**Moonlitcat: Mwaa. Leave me alone. I spent all freakin night on this. **

**Shadowcat: I think you should wait to post this until your awake.**

**Moonlitcat: NOOOOOOOoooooooo! I will post it NOW! Review!**


	4. Sorry

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to say that i will not be updating any stories other than the new chapter of Hidden which my beta just sent to me. My muses Princess (my cat) and Honey (my dog) were just put to sleep this last Saturday and Sunday. At this moment my writings always come out badly. I will try to start to write and post again sometime soon.

Sorry again

~_MOONLITCAT~_


End file.
